Infected
by FluffyBadBad
Summary: Everyone in the world has suddenly started turning into EVO's. It's a race against time to see if Providence can develop a cure before every living thing on the planet turns into a mindless EVO. No slash, yaoi, or OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first story here on fan-fiction and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**Summary: Everyone in the world has suddenly started turning into EVO's. It's a race against time to see if Providence can develop a cure before every living thing on the planet turns into mindless EVO's! -save for White Knight, of course-**

**No slash, yaoi, or OC's.**

Holiday woke up in start, she had her covers wrapped around her arms in a death grip. The bed felt moist from sweat and her heart was beating. She looked around and realized she was safe and in her bed. She looked at the clock, it read 3 a.m. It was going to be a rough day for her. She shifted uncomfortably and tried getting situated. Something wasn't quite right, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Eventually after a couple of hours she drifted into and uneasy sleep.

-Next Day-

Holiday woke up, not feeling rested at all. She groggily got up and walked to her bathroom. She washed her face and put on work clothes. Half-asleep she grabbed her comb and was about to brush her hair into it's usual pony-tail when she dropped the comb and shrieked.

Slightly hysterical she examined her what had been her hair more closely. Her head, was covered in small brown snakes each with gaping jaws with two deadly fangs. She opened her door and struggled to put her boots on. _I have to get to Providence as soon as possible_ she thought. She grabbed her biggest hat and tucked her 'hair' under it.

As Holiday unlocked her office in Providence she knew something was wrong. She had not seen a single grunt or really . . . anybody all day, and there was always somebody at Providence. Someone knocked on her door, surprised to see Six standing there. He looked as stoic as usual . . . unless you counted the hat with large ear flaps covering his ears. It was green, as was his usual suit. Holiday cocked an eyebrow at the hat, and he did the same to her. She awkwardly said, "Bad hair day, I'm guessing the same with you?" she asked and pretended to be nonchalant. Six didn't answer but instead took his hat off. Large, fluffy bat-like ears stuck out of the sides of his head. "We have a problem." he said simply.

Holiday gaped at him. She then sighed and took her hat off. The snakes hissed a bit. "You're not the only one." she said and looked down at her feet. "Ummm. . . That's not the main problem we have." he said. This perplexed Holiday, what could possibly be more important than having snakes for hair or bat ears? "It's Rex, somethings wrong with him." answered her question.

Instead of saying anything Holiday ran with Six to Rex's room. Bobo and Rex were both inside. But Rex was collapsed on the ground, his legs were stuck at odd angles, he was struggling to breathe, and Bobo was over him trying to get him to wake up. "Everything I do and da kid doesn't even move! I tried EVERYTHING! Wet-willies, loud music, ice water, yelling, I even kicked him an' he just lies there!" Bobo exclaimed and threw his arms in the air for extra drama.

Holiday rolled her eyes and walked over to see what was wrong with Rex. She checked his breathing, and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His breathing was horrible, he was barely getting and air, maybe wasn't even getting any. She noticed his hands were clutched at his neck, she pried them off and knew instantly what was wrong with Rex. But first she wanted to know why everyone human she had seen today was exhibiting EVO characteristics. "I know what's wrong with him, but first, why is it that every human I've seen today is becoming an EVO?" she asked Six. "I was going to tell you, from reports all over the world it seems that every living thing on the planet with nanites is going EVO. So, what's wrong with Rex?" Six asked. Holiday was very confused but she managed to answer, "You know how we thought that Rex's full EVO form would be robotic?" "Yes . . . what are you getting at?" "Well, we were wrong. Rex is having trouble breathing because for whatever reason he has gills." Holiday said, and with that she pulled out her clipboard and began writing notes. "Gills?" Six asked. "Yes, GILLS." Holiday said, exasperatedly. "Can you carry him? I have an idea where we can revive him." she said and began reviewing the notes on her clipboard.

Six, and Bobo followed Holiday through an unfamiliar hallway. Six felt painful shudders running through Rex, wherever Holiday was leading them Six hoped they'd get there soon. "Here." She said, and with that she opened a door to a sparkling pool. "Where are we?" Bobo asked clearly impressed. "Were at the large river above the Petting Zoo, if I close off the channels there is a perfect warm pool. Rex should be able to 'breathe' in this water'." She said and snapped some papers into her clipboard. Six took that as a signal to put Rex in the water, which he did. At first Rex sank to the bottom, Six grew anxious and considered diving after him.

He and Bobo peered over the pool. Under the water, even though it was clear, it was hard to tell but Six was sure Rex's eyes had opened. Holiday now looked over the pool, she bit the bottom of her lip looking worried. "I hope we didn't wait to long." she said and began reviewing her notes for the billionth time.

Suddenly Rex woke up, and swam to the top of the water. "Whoo!" he said when he reached the top. He coughed and began climbing out of the water. He shook his head and took his jacket off, trying to get some of the water off. Annoyance and disbelief was obvious on Rex's face. "HEY! What're you trying to do, drown me?" He asked furiously.

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do Rex, we have a situation. A level 'zero' situation" Holiday said. She was scanning her clipboard in extreme concentration. "Uh huh. Wouldn't a level 'zero' threat be like. . . no threat at all?" Rex asked. Holiday arched her eye brow. "Rex I think you're getting confused at how we categorize threat levels. The lower the number the higher the threat, remember?" Holiday said. "Ohhhhh that's right. So what's so important that you had to throw me into the EVO pool? And why are you and Six wearing hats? You guys NEVER wear hats." Rex pointed a finger at Holiday suspiciously.

Holiday rolled her eyes, rubbed her temples, and finally took the hat off. "Woaaah." Rex said. He titled his head. "Umm can I cure . . you?" He finally said sort of awkwardly. "It's not that simple I'm afraid." "Someone has most likely re-written the entire code of the nanites, every living thing in the world is slowly turning into an EVO. Even you, which is why we had to throw you into the water."

**Lol sorry for the random ending, I thought this was getting a little long for one chapter. Anyway, review and subscribe for more chapters otherwise I probably won't write the rest of it due to lack of encouragement. I'll respond to every reviewer I can. And I hope you like it, and I apologize if the characters are a little OOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxSixy-NinjaxX – First reviewer, thank you! That's a relief ewe; Yup, my first thought for an EVO version of Six was a bat. I'm already working on chapter 3, and I'm drafting for chapter 4. Thank you again for your review!**

**ShelbyBelby14 – Thank you! I'll be uploading more chapters soon**

**Grey LaRein – Thank you so much ewe! Will do**

**TiGeRlIlY99 – Oops, typo ewe; Because for some reason I can't imagine Six being one of those lumpy fleshy EVO's like Callan, he seems like he'd be like Noah. Fluffy, but also dangerous.**

**Calypso's Hand – Heheh I was wondering if anyone would get the reference xD Yes, that's one of her future 'powers' but at first she can only turn small test animals like rats to stone. Further in the story she can turn people into stone ewe**

**Thank you so very much for all of the reviews everyone ;A;! I appreciate it so much w**

**Anyway~ Chapter 2! Chapter 2 and 3 will probably be longer than Chapter 1 ewe Also, reviewers, you may request for a CANON character to appear in the fiction. -Characters that will already appear, Rex, Holiday, Six, Bobo, César, Noah, Van Kliess, The Pack, White Knight, and possibly Callan. But if you want other characters like Hunter Cain, Circe -Yeah, I'm not putting Circe in this fic because I don't like her personality and I'd just make her look like an idiot if I tried to keep her in character. But if you still want her in here I can work something out BU-, or Kenwyn, etc. just ask.**

**-**A couple hours later-

"So let me get this straight, every living thing on the Earth is slowly turning into an EVO, I have gills so I can't leave this pool for more than 3 hours, and you doubt there's a way I can cure this." Rex said, obviously not in a good mood. "Pretty much sums it up kid." Bobo said. "How come Bobo isn't being infected.?" Rex asked. "I think it's because he's already an EVO. Things that were already EVO's haven't been changed at all." Holiday said. "But I'm an EVO too! Why is it turning me into fish-man?" Rex whined. "Because even though you were already an EVO your nanites weren't tuned to the same frequency as normal active nanites. Whatever this new code is or 'virus' for that matter has tuned your nanites to the same frequency as every other creatures nanites." she explained. "I barely understood any of that, but I guess as long as you know what's causing this it can be fixed. Right?" Rex asked. "I really don't know, Rex. Maybe César will know, he worked on the original code of the nanites after all."

Rex dunked his head under the water and took a deep 'breathe'. He, Holiday, Six, and Bobo proceeded to César's lab.

Rex knocked on César's door. "Helllooo? César? You okay in there?" Rex called and pressed his ear to the door. The door almost opened on his face. César appeared looking sleep deprived, but . . . as normal as César can get none-the-less. Rex's older brother cocked his head when he saw the odd group, Six, wearing his hat, Holiday's head looking like it was going to lunge at anything that came near, and Rex dripping wet with small fins on his neck, and the monkey Bobo.

"César, we have a problem. Have you noticed anything . . . strange . . lately? Besides us, I mean." Rex asked. César shook his head in a 'yes' gesture vigorously. "Ummm. You okay? You're not really talking." Rex commented on César's body language. César visibly face palmed. He removed his hand and opened his mouth, his teeth which were normally dull for chewing had been elongated to sharp points. "Efery dime I dry do dalk I cut mah dongue." he said wearily. Talking seemed to be very hard for him, judging by his inability to pronounce 't' and 'v'

"Ugghh that looks painful, bro" Rex said and winced. César just rolled his eyes. Holiday walked forward, "Do you have any idea how to reverse this?" Holiday asked. "Referse dis? I don't even know how do fix mah own mouth!" César cried and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe I can defelop a andi-firus code, dat should ad leasd hald de change while I work on a new sysdem resdore code." He said. He ran back to his lab and began typing furiously on a laptop.

"So much for César knowing what's causing this." Rex said and slumped over. "I'm gonna call Noah, I already know what kind of EVO he's gonna look like so at least he won't be a surprise." Rex mumbled drearily. "Wait Rex, you can call Noah but he has to come here. If you stay out of water for over 3 hours you could stop errr . . . 'breathing' and die." Holiday said and put her hand on his shoulder. Rex made a face and sighed. "Okay, okay." he said. He flipped out his cellphone and began dialing.

"Noah?" Rex asked. "REX! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! EVERYONE IS, THEY'RE ALL-" "Yeah, I know. Listen, can you come over to Providence today?" Rex cut off the most likely hysterical Noah. "Huh? Why don't you just come down to our normal basketball court?" "It's a long story. So can you come or not?" "Let me ask my mom."

"Sure. I'll see you in an hour" Noah said and hung up. Rex inwardly groaned. _"A whole HOUR with nothing to do"_ he though bitterly. Rex then realized he hadn't seen what kind of EVO Six was like. A mischievious grin spread across his face.

Agent Six was in his room training with his katana as he usually did. The only difference was that his hearing was considerably better. He froze when he heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps. He continued practicing and acted like he hadn't heard anything. Again, he heard a noise. He turned around and saw Rex was standing right there in the doorway. Rex, seeing how he was discovered froze and put his arms in front of his face, expecting to be kicked. "What is it Rex?" Six asked exasperatedly. "I'm bored, I have an hour till Noah gets here and I didn't get to see what kind of EVO you were!" Rex complained. "And since you're still wearing that hat I'm guessing it's got something to do with your ears." Rex noted and crossed his arms impatiently. "If I show you, will you go away?" Six asked stoically. "Probably not. I want to train before Noah gets here." "No. Why don't you go bother Holiday?" "Because she's got her hands full with trying to help César re-write a new code!"

Six sighed. "Fine. Were having a **tough **training session once Noah leaves though." Six said, putting emphasize on tough. Six removed his hat revealing the fluffy bat ears. Rex, as Six expected burst out laughing. "Pfff Ba-Bat ears?" Rex asked and fell on the floor laughing. "I-t-thought you were gonna be some monsterous EVO!" Rex laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "Are you done yet?" Six asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Rex said and wiped a tear from his eye. Rex looked a the clock in Six's room. "Woah! Noah's gonna be here any minute. See ya at the training session Six!" Rex called and ran down the hall. Six face palmed.

"Hey Noah!" Rex called seeing his best friend by the entrance of Providence. "Hey Rex, pleeeasssee tell me you can fix this?" Noah asked hopefully. "Sorry dude, I can't absorb every active nanite from everyliving thing." Rex looked at Noah expecting some kind of change. "You don't look like you're turning into an EVO, why are you worrying?" Rex asked. Noah suddenly laughed. "Pff You're funny!" he said and started giggling. "Ohhh. I guess your brain and personality are being infected first." Rex noted. Noah slapped himself. "Errgg! I can't stop laughing! It's been like this for 2 days!" Noah yelled frustrated. "Relax man, maybe getting beat by me in basketball will cheer you up!" Rex said with a determined face. "Rex, even in an apocalypse you couldn't beat me in basketball!" Noah said. "Oh yeah? I'm gonna take that as a challenge! First one to the basketball court gets to pick the pizza topping!" Rex yelled and started running to the court.

"Ha!" Rex yelled triumphantly at Noah when he got to the court. Suddenly, a watch on Rex's arm started beeping. "Awww man. It's almost been 3 hours." Rex mumbled. "3 hours? What's wrong with 3 hours? Oh, and Rex you never showed me what kind of EVO you are, I'm guessing a robot or something similar." Noah said. Rex groaned. He showed his neck, "I have to go into some kind of water every 3 hours otherwise I'll faint or die." Rex mumbled. Noah flinched, "Sheesh, that's gotta suck." Noah said. "Thanks Noah, that makes me feel so much better." Rex said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll show you the EVO pool." Rex said and dragged Noah along.

**Again, abrupt ending but I was going on my 4th page for just one chapter. Thank you for reading chapter 2, please review and subscribe for more chapters! Reviewers will be responded to in the next chapter. Again, if you want a specific CANON ONLY character to appear just ask in a review~! **


End file.
